<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hectic Interrogation by DayaAjion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782353">Hectic Interrogation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayaAjion/pseuds/DayaAjion'>DayaAjion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chloe plays with the devil, F/M, Funny, Jealousy, Love, Lucifer is jealous, New Character - Freeform, Possesive, Season/Series 03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayaAjion/pseuds/DayaAjion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new murder occurs in Los Angeles. Chloe and Lucifer are on the case. During the interrogation of a suspect, everything does not go as planned for the team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hectic Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello !<br/>Small fiction which is set during season 3 of Lucifer, I don't know where exactly. I must admit that seeing a jealous Lucifer is a pleasure for our eyes so that's why I wrote a fiction where you can see a jealous Lucifer!<br/>As usual, I hope you will enjoy the fiction!<br/>Enjoy the reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know..I'm not holding you back, Lucifer, if you'd rather go home to... to do things with a bunch of people, go...But I have a suspect to interrogate" announced the Detective, angry since Lucifer kept complaining about today's case. A man had just been murdered in his apartment around 8:00 p.m. and obviously, it was not the best hour for Lucifer to go on an investigation. A lot of men and women were waiting for him at the Lux for an incredibly sexual evening. </p><p>"Detective, you know very well that we are a team," replied the devil, following her to the interrogation room. Chloe looked up, completely exhausted by Lucifer. She turned around, arms crossed on the folders, and confronted Lucifer. </p><p>"So, stop looking at your phone every minute," she said, moving her hand towards the phone Lucifer was holding in his hand. </p><p>"You're exaggerating a bit Detective, this is only the third time I've received nudes, how can I not look at them ?" asked Lucifer while looking at the last picture he had just received, a naughty smile on his lips. Annoyed, Chloe put her hand on her forehead, rubbing her temples.She still couldn't understand her partner.  Sometimes he seemed to be obsessed with her, while other times, like today, he seemed to want to enjoy his evening with lots of sex. She was tired of thinking about how to understand his behavior. Lucifer was Lucifer and that was it. She was silly to think that maybe he would change someday. The detective turned around to open the door to the interrogation room, Lucifer still behind her, answering a message with a smile on his face. A man in his thirties was sitting in a chair. When Chloe glanced at the stranger, she stopped for a few moments, admiring the person. He had brown hair with beautiful green eyes that could bring down several girls. Chloe was sure of that. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt that reminded her strangely of someone. She found him really attractive. The detective quickly got out of her thoughts when she heard her partner behind her. </p><p>"Good evening, Mr. Murderer," he exclaimed as he walked past Chloe to go and stand in front of the table with his hands flat on the table, determined to get this case over with. "Answer quickly to the questions of the charming detective at my side because I have something important to do," he announced as he sat down in front of the suspect. Chloe was still standing by the door with her eyes glued to the man with green eyes. </p><p>"Detective!" called Lucifer, impatient, sitting on his chair. Chloe shook her head inwardly before looking at Lucifer. </p><p>"Oh yes, sorry, the suspect!" She finally sat down next to Lucifer, clearing her throat before she could speak. The devil looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, his eyes sweeping across her face. </p><p>"Is something wrong Detective ?" he asked, moving his face slightly toward her. </p><p>"Everything... everything's fine!". She spread the files out on the table, trying to get to work. </p><p>"Your colleague is right, it looks like something is wrong". The stranger had just spoken, which brought Chloe completely back to reality. He had a really sexy voice, she thought to herself. At the suspect's remark, Lucifer turned directly to him, curious. </p><p>"Has anyone asked you anything Mr..." He looked in the files to find his name "Stephenson?" </p><p>"I was just confirming what you said!" said the handsome man who now had his arms folded against his chest which brought out his muscles. Chloe took a quick glance at the files before rapidly shifting her attention to the files. </p><p>"So uh... Mr. Adam Stephenson... do you know why you're here?" the detective finally asked. Lucifer frowned as he navigated his gaze from Chloe to the suspect. He leaned back slightly to his chair, his legs crossed under the table. </p><p>"I know detective, my friend was murdered and you think I killed him," he said, keeping his eyes on Chloe. </p><p>"Yeah! And it's going to be quick my dear! " announced Lucifer as he leaned closer to the suspect so that he could look him in the eyes."Look me in the eyes, please," asked the Devil, but Mr. Stephenson disagreed. </p><p>"Not that I don't think you're handsome, sir, but if there are eyes I'd like to look into, they're not yours..." the suspect released, a seductive smile on his lips as he held Chloe's gaze. Lucifer stiffened on the spot.  He quickly felt a twinge in his heart as a man looked at the detective in a way he didn't really like. He frowned as he looked at the man and then turned his eyes away from the Detective, completely absorbed by the charm of the stranger. This irritated the Devil somewhat. </p><p>"Believe me, the Detective has much better taste," said Lucifer while snapping his fingers in front of the suspect to make him look at him. "Now, will you get your filthy eyes off my partner and look at me?"</p><p>Chloe instinctively looked towards Lucifer. She could notice that he looked uptight as if something was burning inside him. Was he... jealous? She laughed inwardly at the thought. Lucifer, jealous? She must have been dreaming. Mr. Stephenson bit his lip before shifting his attention to the devil. He noticed Lucifer's angry black eyes. However, he was not afraid, he smiled even for a moment, annoying the angel even more.  Lucifer moved even closer to the suspect, grabbing his shirt collar to force him to look at him. </p><p>"Tell me... What do you truly desire ? " asked the devil, his eyes glued in the eyes of the man. Chloe always had her arms folded on the table, not letting go of a crumb of the scene in front of her eyes. Strangely, she did not try to calm Lucifer, who had gotten a little carried away with the suspect. She even appreciated this reaction. The man stuttered a little before he was able to pronounce his words. </p><p>"I... I... I want... I really want to invite your colleague to dinner". At this revelation, Lucifer dropped the suspect on his chair a little too abruptly. As for Chloe, she lowered her head, embarrassed before putting back a lock of hair that fell on the front of her face. Lucifer was stunned, he could no longer speak. He was still standing next to the detective. He dared to look at her to see her reaction. She hid slightly from the two men. Lucifer's mouth opened slightly to say something, but he needed to sit down, he wasn't feeling very well. He finally looked at the suspect, raising a hand to him to speak. </p><p>"If you want to relieve your palate I think there are other places like this and as I told you, and I'm telling you again because you seem to be absolutely deaf, the detective has bet..." He was interrupted by Chloe. </p><p>"Lucifer! Stop it!" She had the courage to stop him before he went too far. She had put her hand on his arm and stood up to look at the two men one after the other. She started with Lucifer. </p><p>"I'm old enough to speak for myself, aren't I?" she asked him, her eyes frowning. Lucifer sighed in exasperation before he wanted to say anything, but Chloe stopped him again. "No, actually, shut up, you talk too much for today," she said, placing her hand forward to stop him from speaking. She was angry, it's true, but on the one hand, she didn't know why, but she liked it. Lucifer was terribly sexy when he was angry. She took a deep breath and looked at the suspect. </p><p>"You! To answer you now, I won't go to dinner with you" She thought she heard a relief in Lucifer's sigh for a moment. "Answer our questions and you can go home... and you!" she pointed at Lucifer, "I don't want to hear from you until the interrogation is over." She saw him mimicking a zipper on his lips. She closed her eyes with satisfaction and tied her hair back before sitting down again. </p><p>"Well..."</p><p>_____</p><p>Lucifer and Chloe came out of the interrogation room. Chloe had not stopped observing her partner throughout the interrogation. Lucifer had remained calm, did not flinch, but kept an eye on the suspect, scrutinizing every gesture or word from him. She had to admit that Lucifer's possessive gaze was something incredibly exciting. On several occasions, she had shaken her head to stop thinking about it, but every time she looked at him, it came back deep inside her. She could no longer hide the fact that she was sexually fucking attracted by her partner. As Lucifer watched the suspect leave for the exit, Chloe said to him, arms folded over her chest, ready to talk about what had just happened. </p><p>"Can you explain it to me?" Lucifer returned his attention directly to her, hands along the body. He put one hand in front of him, ready to speak. He looked at Chloe with his big brown eyes that were now much more tender than before. </p><p>"Detective, I couldn't let him do what he was doing," he almost cried. A few colleagues stopped what they were doing to watch the duet. Chloe sighed and then grabbed Lucifer's arm firmly and took him into the archive room. She closed the door behind her. It didn't matter if people were wondering, she wanted to talk to him in a place where no one would interfere. Lucifer looked sorry and it was the first time she had seen him like that. She stood at a good distance from him and folded her arms again. She felt sure of herself that way. </p><p>"Do you realize what you just did in front of a suspect? What are you, 15 years old? Honestly, Lucifer, if you continue like this I..." Lucifer interrupted her. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Detective..." Chloe raised her eyebrows in amazement at her partner's reaction. "I acted like a jerk, but... "he was talking with his hands in front of him. He tried to get a little closer to Chloe, his eyes riveted on her. "He... he..."</p><p> </p><p>"What, Lucifer? Because a man has charmed me, you react like that?" she let go, as the tension gradually increased. She wanted to hear him say that he was jealous. She wanted him in her heart. </p><p>"It's bullshit," snapped the devil, "it's not because he's... trying to charm you... he's doing it very badly, by the way..." he said, sighing and looking up to the sky. </p><p>"Hmm..." Chloe didn't seem convinced. She relaxed her arms and let them fall down along her body. "So... If I tell you that I wish I could have gone to that dinner with him..." She saw him stiffen instantly, his jaw tightened, which made him extremely sexy. He swallowed saliva before saying. </p><p>"You... you do what you want... I shouldn't have to say anything about who you want to spend your nights with after all..." Chloe wasn't convinced yet. </p><p>"I find it hard to understand you Lucifer..." said Chloe as she approached timidly, "You are hiding something from me and you won't tell me I know... So I'm going to tell you..." She was now inches away from her partner's body and she couldn't hide her desire to touch him. She could feel the warmth rising inside her from being so close. She noticed that Lucifer was swallowing his saliva loudly and that he looked uncomfortable. He was going to talk but Chloe said "You were jealous in that interrogation room. The devil let out a small laugh between his teeth. </p><p>"Jealous? The devil, jealous? I find you very funny, detective!" Chloe tilted her head to the side with a smile on her lips. She might not be able to get him to admit it, but she was sure of it now. Lucifer had been jealous. She was going to play with him. </p><p>"Okay... in that case... don't mind if I leave you to go and catch up with him?" asked the Detective, getting ready to open the door to chase after the handsome man who must not have been far away. She took one last look at Lucifer, waiting for an answer, a gesture, and then lowered the handle. Before she could react, she found herself glued to a cupboard, one manly hand on her hip and the other resting firmly against the door to keep it closed. Chloe smiled. </p><p>"Don't do it..." almost begged the devil, so close to her partner's lips. </p><p>"Hold me back..." the Detective whispered near Lucifer's ear.In one quick motion, Lucifer leapt to Chloe's appetizing lips.  Finally... Chloe said to herself inwardly. He was devouring her, sticking himself even closer to her to make her understand that she was his and nobody else's. Chloe let herself melt into his powerful kiss, letting herself be carried away by the pleasure. She even took the initiative to put her hand behind his neck to accentuate the kiss. She had dreamed about it so much since their first kiss, and this one was nothing like it. It was powerful, full of desire. When they arrived breathless, Lucifer moved slightly away from Chloe to look into her eyes. He opened his mouth to finally say what Chloe had been waiting for several minutes. </p><p>"I'm so fucking jealous that another man desires you". </p><p>Chloe finally sighed before falling back wildly on Lucifer's lips. She had succeeded in cracking the devil...</p><p>______</p><p>&lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>